feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphina
''"Reuniting Valm? Now that's a mighty cause you got there.. Say what, keep things interesting and you can tell me where to place my sword, alright cutie?" -''Recruiting Seraphina Profile Seraphina, or Sir as she calls herself, is a character apart of the Liberation in Fire Emblem Unity. She has a questionable set of morals and has no guilt in portraying such. Seraphina is a questionable assassin who joins the Liberation towards the later events of Unity. She can be recruited by paying her a small price of 15,000 gold and a promise to keep things interesting. Past Seraphina isn't really the kind of person to speak about her past. She doesn't hate or loath her past or her family. In fact she thinks of them pretty fondly but she doesn't feel the need to explain to people what she has gone through. It takes quite a strong bond to get her to go into deeper detail. Seraphina was born into a basic merchant family in Ferox. She was born an idnetical twin, her twin being named Nasr to a former bandit leader and a former flower shop owner. She of course grew to learn the trade but she didn't enjoy the trading part of her family. To keep profits high, her family turned to not so noble means of obtaining their product. They stole and scammed people out of their own products to sell it for a decent price to keep their business above others. Because of this, Seraphina learned pretty quickly the methods of a thief and became one in her younger years. In these times she was a quiet child who didn't talk to many people besides her other twin and her parents. The only other child she would go close to was a child of store keepers in a town they soon settled down into. Here she would grow far closer to the child who taught her to use a bow. This was the first friend Sir had and spent as much time as possible as she could with them. However that would soon end. In a small hunting trip that went on a bit too far into the night, Sir would take aim at one last target and hit her shot. However, the prey she was hunting was her friend. When light came to the accident and what occured, Sir would go into hiding to avoid the shame and guilt of the accident. And soon, she would leave her family behind without a word and start a new life. She left tricking herself she was leaving to start a life of adventure and fame, not to run from her past. Sir spent a year or so living as a thief on the run. She never used her true name, aka where the nickname Sir came from, so she could avoid any trace to what could possibly be lingering connected to her name. She lived with very little and was on the brink of death a fair amount of times. However this is when she came into contact with a man who was willing to help her out. This is where her life as an assassin began. Sir joined the guild willingly and without second thought at the age of 13, where she could eventually grow to make it into her full career. Life in the guild was hard though as she was treated as property. The brand of the guild was burned into her back and training was harsh and unrelenting no matter who the person was. Her personality of remaining quiet and hiding her anger only was reinforced here. For several years she remained like this but that was changed by a member transferring in from the same guild in another town. This member, Amaryllis or Iris as Sir called her, took a very quick liking to Sir and spent a lot of time around her. Iris took Sir with her to many jobs and eventually formed a little group with the same man who recruited Sir. She took Sir travelling around town or whatever places they could past off as travelling to to get jobs and was the first to open her up to the world Sir had cut herself off to. Iris opened Sir's heart and got through to her like no one had before. And eventually, the two would plan to wed. In the end though the wedding would never happen. Iris was killed for treason in the guild, for providing a noble of plans for their assassination. Sir was enraged and in the end would burn the guild down. Knowing she would be hunted for these actions, she left for Valm and would once again start a new life as a no name assassin. Present Seraphina is currently apart of the Liberation, not too much to her enjoyment. She joined at the payment of money and a promise to keep things interesting. However she is slowly starting to regret her decisions. Personality Seraphina is best described as a wild card. Raised in a family of merchant thieves, she is never really truthful about her own true feelings and how she truly feels about others. The personality she expresses most often to people is a smooth talking, flirty assassin with a pretty dark sense of humour. She seems to have very little regret about the jokes she makes and she doesn't. On top of that she tends to be very over dramatic. She doesn't care about how others view her and that shows. On the inside though is a very hateful and cold character. She cares very little about the people around her and would betray them on a moment's notice with little regret if she was given enough reason to. She gets very annoyed by most people and the fact they have their heads in the clouds. She is a realist who has very little patience for those who walk through life not caring for how their actions affect the world around them. Sir has many people to believe this is how she has always been; a charming assassin with the ability to get people to move as she so pleases without a care in the world. However that is quite the opposite. Sir's current personality is a copy of her passed lover's, her method of coping with the loss. She has convinced herself that if she acts like she doesn't care, she truly doesn't and it won't bother her. She has forced herself to forget all the events from the past two years. This method works great, until something triggers her forced down memories and she has to be confronted with all the emotions she has been running from. She puts herself into a position of power until that gets ripped away because she does not know how to face her problems. Supports In-Game Classes Recruitment Joins with: Sliver Sword and Steel Bow Weapon Levels: * Swords - B * Bows - C Max Weapon Levels: * Swords - A * Bow - A Quotes Seraphina/Quotes Personal Skill Manipulator Has a 10% chance (based on luck) chance of making a foe within 3 spaces flee at the beginning of player turn. Roster Entry An assassin who is a thrill chaser and has little guilt with showing her questionable sense of morals. She joined Valerie's cause claiming to be in search of something to cure her unending boredom and gets enjoyment in having others give in to her odd requests. The most likely to accidentally use the wrong weapon. Possible Endings Seraphina - Forlorn Assassin When the war came to an end, Seraphina returned to her life as an assassin. She dropped communications with those in the army and returned to her chase of thrills. Rumour has it that she took on deals to kill former members of Valerie’s army but there has been no confirmation since her clients end up going missing after the deal has been made. Not soon after a budding new guild for assassins would be set up in Valm, with people claiming it to be run by the red headed assassin. (With S-support) When the war came to an end, Seraphina returned to her life as an assassin. She took her partner and led to another life of adventures. It is unclear if she decided to settle down and stop hired killings but she was surprisingly understanding of her partner's worries. However that didn't stop rumours spreading of Seraphina being the one behind several noble killings that would soon happen. She didn't ever seem to bothered by them though and focused her time on providing for her partner. Trivia * Really gay. * Seraphina was made following the newer trope in FE series, aka "Gay Archer." No regrets. * She has a preference for flirting with and dating women but will do so with any gender. * She isn't very fond of many animals besides foxes, cats, and wyverns. * She has wider voice range than people expect that she often uses to trick people. * The jacket she wears is from her late fiancee. Sir base.png|Sir sprite base Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif|Sir sprite gif Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Liberation